


Dance Monkey

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't ask how they have a child, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mads wants a break, Mud fights, There is a story to it, dangos, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: Just a moment with Madara and his daughter, Yamarashi, suffering in a way only a parent goes through.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Dance Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the title is from the song by Tones and I because I feel Yamarashi would love that song and dance to it, hoping on tables and running a muck.
> 
> Also not mpreg, okay, but also I am not explaining how they have a daughter so like, think whatever you want in this fic. There is a background story but am saving that for the 'main' fic with her. 
> 
> No Beta, I will die like a true shinobi.

Madara sighed where he stood, hair a complete mess, head pounding. He groaned, regretting ever buying Yamarashi several servings of sweet dango. The girl needed to eat, put more meat on her body, what with her ability to skip meals and take in what she needs from the sun. But as her father, he declared that she needed to eat an actual meal. Too bad she had a frightful sweet tooth and was currently in a feverish sugar rush, he’d declare her faster than Tobirama using his hiraishin jutsu.    
  
His daughter could be a terror at times, a ball of energy that left him empty and ready to crash. She was currently doing cartwheels in the mud that was scattered around the backyard. She was quite fond of having mud and dirt coat her feet and arms, looking like a complete wild child. Her hair caked in clumps of it he knew would be a pain to clean and brush out, that is if he could get her to actually bathe. Whoever declared that females were the clean ones was full of shit. His little girl proved that daughters could be a huge pain in the ass when it came to personal hygiene.    
  
“Daddy, daddy! When are you going to show me the fireball jutsu!” She said, her spiky, dark brown hair a huge, coiled mess, ponytail barely holding on. He scoffed at her question, shaking his head. She was too young for it, having turned only eight not long ago in the spring. She needed further training that she herself complained about, trying to avoid in favour of playing around and causing mischief. Besides, he couldn’t trust her not to go burning things down with it.    
  
“Yama, darling, sit down. You’re giving your father a headache, it’s too hot for all this nonsense” He said, wiping sweat off his forehead. Yamarashi, despite being the apple of his eye, was a handful and at some points the fits she threw got irritating. She paused and looked at him, eyes gleaming with unshed tears, threw herself on the ground and started throwing a tantrum.   
  
“No, I wanna learn, if you don’t teach me, Uncle Zuzu will, I’ll make him!” She said, sobbing with tears running down her dirty cheeks. Roots started to form around her, weeds sprouting, a sign she was losing control of her emotions and causing her mokuton to become unstable.    
  
“Yamarashi, I’ll count to five, by the time I am done, you will stop this nonsense and get ready to have a bath, we aren’t going to surprise your father with you looking like a swamp monster, got it? One, “ He started, giving her a stern look. She gave him a defiant glare and more roots started to emerge.    
  
“Two,” He continued, while his daughter stopped crying but refused to move an inch.   
  
“Three”   
  
Both barely blinked, eyes locked.   
  
“Four”    
He swore to himself he would never buy her a dango or anything remotely sweet again. Her diet would consist of only rice and greens, and she will eat what she’s given.   
  
“Fi-” He said, unable to complete it before the girl burst into tears and ran to him, nearly tackling him to the ground.   
  
“Do I have to take a bath?” She asked, hiccuping, and wiping at her nose. He rolled his eyes, unfazed by her dramatics.    
  
“Yama, I’d love to have one day where you don’t cry over bathing or eating like a normal human,” He said, looking down at her, before kneeling. He used his sleeve to swipe away at the moisture on her face. She blinked for a moment and grinned manically.    
  
“Why don’t you have more fun with me?” She said, giggling before pushing him, causing him to lose balance and fall right on some mud. He yelped, caught off guard, now needing a bath himself. His daughter simply giggled while he gave her a solemn look.   
  
“You shouldn’t have done that,” He said, causing the child to pause, composure falling from confident to insecure. He slowly got up, a clump of mud in his hand before he chased after her. Yamarashi screamed, attempting to run away but she never stood a chance. He caught her in one hand while the other smeared mud on her face while she fought to break free.   
  
“No fair!,” She said before tickling his sides, using her knowledge of his ticklish side to her advantage, he dropped to the ground, his daughter declaring herself victor. They out right had a mud war, throwing wads of it and ducking for cover. She was always more cooperative when she was running low on fumes and soon enough she crashed. He carried her tired body indoors, smiling softly at her when she said she would go clean herself.   
  
“But only because I want to see papa and since he’s Hokage, I don’t wanna dirty his ugly white robes,” She said, chin raised, eyes narrowed. He laughed and shook his head.   
  
“Yes, they are quite ugly. Not that he ever picks anything flattering to wear on his days off,” Madara said, knowing full well his husband made terrible fashion decisions. Yamarashi nodded herself, recalling the time her papa made her wear an awful orange and yellow robes, she tossed them into the nearest body of liquid the moment she could. He set up the bath for her while he cleaned the mud they had tracked in.    
  
When she was done and in fresh, spot free robes, dark blue as she preferred darker colours much to Hashirama’s dismay. Grabbing fresh cloth for himself, he made his way to wash off the filth real quickly. When he got out, noticing the brush missing, he left to enter the living room only to find Yamarashi on the couch. He snickered when he saw her brush her hair, though it looked more as if she was attempting to tear off her hair. Practically smashing the brush against her head and pulling it down roughly, it even made Madara wince from viewing it all. ‘That girl was hopeless, he thought to himself’, sighing while he walked up to her and snatched the brush from her grasp.   
  
“Unless your goal is to become bald, how about you let me brush it, alright?” He said, raising an eyebrow when she crossed her arms and huffed petulantly. She scooted over to give him enough space to sit beside her.   
  
“It’s unfair, why did I get your ugly hair? I want smooth hair like papa!” She shouted, tears already gathering around her eyes.    
  
“Not this again,” Madara groaned, having heard her complaints about the spikes she was born with. Yes, their hair needed more upkeep than other types but it wasn’t some grave misfortune that she oh so declared. He ignored her complaints and simply brushed through the similar spikes and once he was sure there weren’t any knots left, gave her the usual low ponytail she liked to wear.    
  
He got up and told her to put on some sandals, knowing full well she wouldn’t and entered the kitchen to grab some dangos they’d bring to Hashirama at his office. Leaving the house, sun still blazing above them, they made their way to the Hokage tower, Madara nodding his head to those that greeted him while Yamarashi skipped along. Pausing to chat for a moment with Hikaku, he nearly missed his daughter ready to flop onto a puddle by the side of the road and he rushed to pull her away, grumbling about her terrible habit of jumping into every puddle she sees. Hikaku laughed and rustled the girls hair, telling her not to give her father a hard time.   
  
“He is already showing signs of wrinkles, be kind, okay?” He said, grinning at them while Madara scowled at the remark, saying he just had bags under his eyes, nothing more.   
  
“Aw, but that doesn’t sound fun!” She said, giggling before leaping away from his hold and running off in the direction Hashirama was at. He rolled his eyes and said his farewell, trailing behind his rabid child. He found her hunched over a dying flower in front of a shop. She stuck out her hand and closed her eyes, focusing her chakra and soon enough the wilting flower stood straight up, purple petals open. Madara smiled softly, he found her need to tend to every plant that seemed ailing quite precious. Izuna made a game of it, since she was not a ninja ready to take on missions, he gave her some himself. He’d report to her that a tree lost a branch or that a bush was all battered up, or someone’s house plant was sick and she’d go running to the locations to help. He looked up to the sky, looking at the few clouds that were up and thought of his younger brother, hoping all was well with his current mission that took him quite far away into the land of lighting.    
  
When they finally reached the tower, heading right to the Hokage’s office, she ignored the guards there, not that they would stop her regardless and busted through the door, rudely announcing her presence.    
  
“Papa, I am here! I have to come to save you from all the stupid paperwork you just don’t give uncle Tobes. And I even got you some dango!” She said, turning around to seize the box the food was in from madara’s grasp. He cursed at her behaviour, telling her she needed to show more respect. Not that she listened, already being lifted up by Hashirama and tossed in the air.   
  
“My beautiful little flower is here! Thank you so much, my butt was hurting from sitting so long. Oh, and you even got me something to eat? You are just the sweetest!” He said, laughing and giving her a tight hug she returned equally or as much as her small arms could. Hashirama gave her a peck on the forehead before reaching out to Madara and including him in the hug. Resting their foreheads against each other for a moment, Hashirama pulled back and gave a blindly smiling, one Madara couldn’t resist smiling back at.    
  
“So what brings you two here? Miss me that much?” The Hokage said, their daughter sneakily trying to open the box to nab a dango. He snickered and put the food on the desk, earning a pout from the girl.   
  
“Can’t a man simply want to see his husband and give him a quick snack?” Madara said, crossing his arms, frowning. Hashirama gasped, apologizing, giving his thanks and appreciation. The taller man peppered Madara with kisses and when he couldn’t take anymore, Yamarashi groaning that they were gross, he nudged him away.   
  
“Actually, yes, I do have a reason, remember Mito made some plans to go see a play so you’re fully in charge of our delightful daughter. My tip, don’t give her more dangos,” He said, smirking and waving them off.    
  
Hashirama blinked, having completely forgotten about the plans they had set weeks ago. He waved back and sighed happily, ready to finish his work and spend some time with his little girl. Hearing an ‘oops’, he turned to see Yamarashi on his desk, ink spilled all over his reports, dangos out and was already half eaten. When she had left his arms, he couldn’t tell. Tobirama was going to chew him out, demanding those specific papers in an hour.    
  
“Papa?” Yamarashi said, plopping down on his chair, grabbing the hat he left there and placed it on her head. He groaned, not looking forward to redoing the work he was so close to finishing.   
  
“Yes, honey?” He asked, lifting her up real quickly so he could sit and place her on his lap. She looked quite silly in the large hat, having to hold it up lest it obscure her vision.    
  
“Can you teach me fireball jutsu?” She asked, a deceptively innocent smile on her face. He chuckled, saying he didn’t know that jutsu but he could teach her another one.   
  
“Tobirama taught me this one, it’s called water bullet jutsu, sounds good enough?” Hashirama compromised, earning a vigorous headshake, Yamarashi squealing in delight. He’d later regret it when she had gotten a good enough hold to start using it on anything she deemed a target and that was practically everything in her eyesight.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Madara is like, "Bye, good luck" at the end. XD
> 
> Hope it was enjoyed and that my precious lil babs is liked, if not, Imma still love her enough.


End file.
